<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Больше тысячи by madnessfk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089799">Больше тысячи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk'>madnessfk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это за каждого человека, что я убил</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Killmonger/Ulysses Klaue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Больше тысячи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>возможны альтернативные таймлайны</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эрик терпеть не мог искусственную руку Кло. Вблизи пальцы на ней больше похожи на бледные сосиски из ход догов за тридцать центов, которые никогда никому не стоит есть, если они, конечно, не настроены на самоубийство. Когда из этой руки начинает выезжать пушка, это выглядит и вовсе как полный пиздец; выглядит так, будто Кло — какой-нибудь робот из японских мультиков, которые Эрик смотрел в детстве после школы. Но Эрик не думает об этом, когда эти пальцы в очередной раз оказываются в его заднице. Он думает о том, как странно, что такому двинутому ублюдку, как Кло, не пришло в голову вставить себе в протез вибро-режим. </p><p>Если не считать руки, в целом Кло можно терпеть. Он, по крайней мере, не бесит Эрика так сильно, как его бесит большинство белых засранцев. Когда Эрик только узнал о том, что Кло сделал — о том, скольких вакандцев убил за горстку металла, — ему захотелось взять Кло за горло и душить, пока хрящи не поломаются. Но Кло был слишком ценным ресурсом, чтобы им вот так разбрасываться ради удовлетворения собственных прихотей. </p><p>Сейчас Эрик смотрит на него почти с толикой восхищения — хотя, в основном, с безразличием. Но у Кло есть талант, который, Эрик заметил, бывает только у политиков, селебрити и конченных ублюдков, что зачастую одно и то же: Кло заходил в комнату, и комната мгновенно становилась его. Он крал всё внимание, всё пространство, все взгляды — Кло крал даже особо не напрягаясь, а это отличная черта для того, кто построил всю свою карьеру на кражах. </p><p>Они были на Майорке, а на Майорке летом ужасно жарко. Душно. Эрик сидел в машине у заправки, и, когда он смотрел на дорогу впереди, ему казалось, что воздух над асфальтом плавится и расходится горячими волнами во все стороны. Мокрая от пота рубашка неприятно липла к телу. Но жара и солнце — это ерунда. Эрик может такое пережить. На Майорке у них важные дела: очередной богатый клиент хочет купить инопланетную безделушку из Нью-Йорка, ради которой Эрик рвал жопу, стараясь не попасться ЩИТу. Инопланетная хрень расходится даже лучше вибраниума, ничего удивительного, что Кло так вцепился в это новое направление бизнеса. </p><p>— Держи подарочек, — говорит Кло, открывая дверь машины, и нахлобучивает Эрику на голову уродливую жёлтую кепку с надписью «Я люблю Майорку» — именно такую, какую можно купить в богом забытой заправке за три единицы местной валюты. — А то в голову напечёт. </p><p>Эрик в ответ только пожимает плечами. Солнцу придётся стараться получше, если оно хочет доставить Эрику хоть какой-то дискомфорт: он привык к условиям и похуже. Но вслух Эрик об этом не говорит и кепку не снимает. В качестве иронического жеста, разумеется. </p><p>Всё, конечно, идёт по пизде. Заказчик в последний момент решает их кинуть, и вместо обещанного чемодана с наличкой спускает на них вооружённую охрану. Большую часть из них Эрик убивает на месте, с парочкой выживших они устраивают погоню по всей Майорке. Они — это он, Кло, инопланетная безделушка, чемодан с наличкой и два килограмма кокаина, которые Кло в какой-то момент успел тиснуть — а в какой, Эрику даже знать не хочется. Эрик слишком занят отстреливаем преследующих их машин, чтобы обращать внимания на такие вещи. Кло весело. Ему так весело, словно всё идёт именно так, как он запланировал, хотя это не могло быть дальше от правды. Как будто он успел, где-то в перерыве между размазываем чужих мозгов о все поверхности и угоном дорогущей тачки, вынюхать дорожку-другую — но на самом деле, Эрик это давно заметил, Кло просто прётся от такого дерьма. Но это только потому, что он уверен: в конце всё равно всё будет так, как ему хочется. Это опасный образ мысли, но Эрик не спешит наставлять его на путь истинный. </p><p>Уже когда пыль на дорогах оседает, и последний из преследующих их автомобилей взрывается, они подъезжают к берегу и ждут, пока их заберут. Солнце к тому моменту уже начинает садиться, но от этого прохладнее не становится, его лучи только сильнее бьют в глаза. Эрик чувствует на губах песчинки. У них грязный привкус, и они неприятно скрепят на зубах. Кло где-то позади него пересчитывает наличку. У него пол лица в засохшей крови — ударился носом о панель, когда Эрик слишком быстро затормозил. Если подумать, он тут один из всего этого вышел победителем. Мама Эрика была католичкой, она говорила, что, если делать хорошие вещи, ему воздастся. Но на самом деле воздавалось всегда ублюдкам типа Кло. </p><p>Эрик снимает одежду и медленно заходит в бездвижное море. На этом берегу нет никого, кроме них, и Эрик просто идёт и идёт вперёд, касаясь голыми пятками мягкого песка, до тех пор, пока полностью не погружается под воду. Вода смоет грязь, но оставит на коже невидимую соль. Эрик открывает глаза и видит, как под воду проникают солнечные блики. Он остаётся там до тех пор, пока в лёгких не заканчивается воздух, а потом ещё немного. Когда он выныривает, мягко оттолкнувшись от дна, кислород резко врывается в его лёгкие, невольно сбивая обычно размеренный ритм дыхания. </p><p>Только обернувшись Эрик понимает, что Кло, кажется, наблюдал за ним всё это время. Он сидит на чемодане с наличкой, щурясь от падающих на него лучей солнца. Цветы на его дурацкой гавайской рубашке были кое-где заляпаны крупными каплями крови — чужой, своей, уже без разницы. Кто угодно на его месте выглядел бы просто глупо — но не он. </p><p>— Эй, парень, — зовёт Кло без особого интереса в голосе. — Нафиг ты это делаешь?</p><p>— Что именно? — уточняет Эрик, выжимая мокрые волосы. Песок теперь лип к влажным ногам, но вода на коже сохла быстро. </p><p>— Ну ты знаешь. Это.</p><p>Эрик не знает, что за «это», но он догадывается по тому, как Кло окидывает его грудь долгим взглядом. Кое-где капельки воды застряли между рядами и рядами идентичных шрамов.</p><p>— Это за каждого человека, что я убил.</p><p>— Да я знаю, — отмахивается Кло. — Я в смысле, зачем ты считаешь.</p><p>Эрик пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Ты не поймёшь, — отвечает он. Для Кло смерть ничего не значит. Убийства — это не то, за что он известен, но Кло застрелит кого угодно, если так будет нужно для дела. Эрик убивал многих, но это не то же самое. Каждое убийство приближает Эрика к его цели. Каждый шрам значит, что он стал сильнее. </p><p>Кло хрипло, радостно смеётся в ответ, смеётся так, будто пыль и песок забились ему в горло и режут изнутри. Он поднимается с места и, подойдя к Эрику, кладёт ладонь ему на грудь. Настоящую ладонь — жёсткую, покрытую мозолями, слишком, почти болезненно тёплую. Эрик не двигается: он не пытается сбросить чужую ладонь, но и не подаётся навстречу. Грубые пальцы скользят по шрамам снизу-вверх. </p><p>— А что, если когда-нибудь ты забудешь посчитать кого-нибудь? — спрашивает Кло. Кажется, на самом деле ему совсем неинтересно. </p><p>— Я не забуду, — говорит Эрик. Ладонь Кло мягко соскальзывает вниз, но Эрику кажется, что он всё ещё чувствует её на себе. Через полчаса их наконец забирает вертолёт, и следующие два месяца они не встречаются. </p><p>Эрика это не слишком сильно беспокоит. Он не волнуется о том, что Кло больше не станет с ним работать — Кло не работает только с теми, кто лажает, а с теми, кто лажает, Кло обычно разбирается на месте. Эрик слишком хорош; Эрик был слишком ценным ресурсом, чтобы им вот так разбрасываться, а Кло хорошо разбирался в ценных ресурсах. </p><p>Долго на одном месте Эрик не задерживается. Не потому, что так нужно, а потому, что он так привык. После последней миссии ему на карту приходит достаточно денег, чтобы жить в отеле класса люкс — это больше, чем они договаривались, и Эрик догадывается, что Кло успел толкнуть кому-то кокаин и расщедрился на радостях, — но останавливается он в обычных номерах придорожных гостиниц. От пафосных отелей Эрика тянет блевать. </p><p>В первую ночь после миссии он достаёт из футляра свой особый нож и делает надрезы на коже. Чтобы шрамы выходили выпуклыми, лезвие должно входить внутрь под углом. Если хочешь сделать всё правильно, нужно определённое мастерство. Когда Эрик только начинал, он мог долго возиться с одним шрамом, примеряя лезвие, чтобы всё было идеально. Сейчас их стало так много, что Эрику достаточно одного движения. Рана тут же наполняется кровью, и красные линии начинают стекать вниз по коже. Один-три-шесть-восемь. Ровно столько людей он убил. Ровно столько шрамов он вырезал на своём теле. </p><p>Это уже даже не больно. </p><p>В следующий раз они встречаются в Токио. Машина с водителем забирает Эрика из аэропорта и везёт прямо к дверям отеля класса люкс в центре города, и Эрику кажется, что Кло сделал это нарочно. Кло собирается грабить частного коллекционера, которому в руки попало копьё восемнадцатого века — источники Кло говорили, что копьё когда-то вывезли из Ваканды. Инопланетные штучки инопланетными штучками, но от куска вибраниума Кло ещё никогда не отказывался. А Эрик просто думал, что, может, наконец это его шанс. Он уже так давно этого ждёт. </p><p>Они заходят в зал по отдельности, словно вовсе друг друга не знают. У коллекционера сегодня какая-то благотворительная вечеринка, попасть на неё не составляет труда. Кроме Эрика, в зале работают трое: один стоит у барной стойки, другой разносит напитки под видом официанта. Кло внутрь нельзя — он в международном розыске, и в такой среде его рожу каждая собака знает. Кло ждёт внизу в машине, чтобы увезти их отсюда при первой возможности, свалив всю грязную работу на них. Эрику кажется, что на самом деле Кло это не устраивает больше всех, потому что ну какое же тут веселье, сидеть в тачке, пока остальные веселятся. Перебьётся, засранец. </p><p>Копьё стоит в стеклянном футляре на одной из высоких тумб, расставленных тут и там по залу. От него практически ничего не осталось, кроме наконечника: деревянная палка, к которой оно когда-то крепилось, сгнила и осыпалась. По-настоящему ценные вещи так не выставляют, а значит, хозяин понятия не имеет, что именно попало ему в руки. По периметру зала стоит охрана, но это мало что меняет. На этот раз у них всё действительно идёт по плану: парень с барной стойки начинает приставать к какой-то милой барышне, на ломанном японском предлагая ей сходить с ним на свидание, а Эрик просто вступается за даму. Завязывается драка, они падают прямо на тумбу с копьём: пока их пытаются разнять, никто особо не замечает, как официант прячет копьё под полы фартука, а к тому времени, как замечают, уже слишком поздно. Кло вдавливает педаль газа в пол, едва только они успевают запрыгнуть в машину. Они отрываются быстро, и вскоре бросают машину на парковке и разделяются. В тот момент преследователи совсем теряют их из виду. </p><p>Они были уже на полпути к парому, когда под лучами сканера копьё вдруг трескается. Несильно: трещина едва разошлась вдоль по почерневшей от времени поверхности. </p><p>— Ну-ка тормозни, — негромко останавливает его Кло. Они уже были достаточно далеко от центра, практически за пределами города, и в такое время на дороге почти никого не было. Но если бы были, какая-нибудь едущая сзади машина точно влетела бы им в задницу. Кло молчал какое-то время — Эрик тоже. Они оба знали, что это значит: вибраниум можно выкопать из земли через сотню лет, а он всё равно будет как новый. Вибраниум не трескается.</p><p>— Эй, парень, — вдруг говорит Кло. — Крабов не хочешь? </p><p>Эрик не хочет крабов, но всё равно разворачивает машину и едет по адресу, который ему назвал Кло. Их уже никто не преследует, и до нужного места они добираются минут через пятнадцать. Про крабов Кло не соврал: это действительно был какой-то обшарпанный рыбный ресторанчик. Стулья в зале уже были перевёрнуты, но свет ещё горел. У барной стойки сидел какой-то японец в помятом деловом костюме — второй, немолодой мужчина, наливал ему саке. Кло врывается в ресторан без стука и, в свойственной ему манере, выбив дверь с ноги. </p><p>— А ну не рыпайтесь, суки, — только и говорит он, коротко кивнув Эрику. Эрик демонстративно поднимает оружие: он ни в кого особо не целился, но это уже было и не нужно. </p><p>Из того, что Эрик услышал дальше, он понял, что всё обстояло примерно так, как он и думал: мужик-бармен, Тадаши, был местным информатором, и слил Кло про копьё. Намеренно ли Тадаши его обманул, или случайно, уже не имело значения — Тадаши облажался. Кажется, он ещё пытался что-то объяснить, но к тому моменту Эрик совсем перестал различать его и без того не слишком понятную речь.</p><p>Кло сначала просто бил его, искусственной рукой, потому что искусственная тяжелее. Каждый раз, когда его кулак соприкасался с чужим лицом, он оставлял за собой кровавые следы. Потом он взял Тадаши за шкирку и сунул его голову в аквариум с облезлыми крабами. Кло держал Тадаши под водой, пока тот не начал задыхаться, но специально вытащил его, прежде, чем всадить копьё ему в затылок. Старое, тупое лезвие едва вошло лишь до половины, и Эрик не мог избавиться от мысли, что Тадаши был ещё жив, когда Кло разжал пальцы, и он упал лицом в аквариум. Эрик смотрел, как кровь наполняет воду, и как облезлые крабы, щёлкая клешнями, постепенно исчезают в красном облаке. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда Кло при нём по-настоящему злился. В этом было что-то почти завораживающее. </p><p>Кло подошёл к барной стойке, залпом закинул в себя чужую рюмку и сказал:</p><p>— Погнали. </p><p>Прежде, чем уйти, Эрик стреляет в свидетеля, который так и сидел без движения под дулом не направленого на него пистолета, и, кажется, успел обмочиться. Копьё Эрик тоже забирает с собой, чтобы не оставлять следов. Кло ему за это должен спасибо сказать. </p><p>«Спасибо» Кло ему не говорит, но обещает перевести деньги на счёт в ближайшее время. На самом деле, у Кло куча счетов в банках всего мира: не то чтобы это копьё было для него вопросом жизни и смерти. Эрику вообще кажется, что Кло всё это делает просто по фану, чтобы со скуки не сдохнуть. Впрочем, за это он может вообще не беспокоиться. </p><p>Для Кло потеря копья ничего не меняет, но для Эрика это значит ожидание. Месяцы и месяцы ожидания, прежде, чем они вновь наткнутся на что-то подходящее. Но это ничего — думает Эрик. Он всю жизнь ждал, он подождёт ещё немного. </p><p>Балтимор* застаёт Эрика в Париже. Он узнаёт об этом от Евроньюс, сидя на кровати в отеле. Они только что закончили грабить очередной музей. Сразу отсюда водитель должен отвезти их в аэропорт, где они сядут на разные рейсы и разъедутся: Кло с редким рубином в чемодане, Эрик — ну, куда подальше отсюда.</p><p>Диктор в телевизоре ровным голосом комментирует происходящее, но Эрик его не слышит. Он просто смотрит на экран, туда, где протестующих разгоняет полиция. Там ночь или, может, очень поздний вечер, и что-то горит, а Эрик не может отделаться от мысли, что он сейчас находится совсем не там, где должен. </p><p>— Фига, — говорит Кло, заглядывая в экран. Эрик тут же выключает телевизор, словно это что-то личное, словно это не транслируют на десятки стран с миллионным охватом. Кло смеётся.</p><p>— Жалеешь, что ты не там? — спрашивает он.</p><p>— Нет, — често признаётся Эрик. Это было бы несложно: приехать туда и вышибить мозги одному белому копу. Но один мёртвый коп — это просто один мёртвый коп. Революцию так не начинают. </p><p>Кло смеётся снова. Потом Кло его целует. Они занимались сексом и до этого — не по какой-то особой причине, просто так. Эрик рассматривает секс как любую другую физиологическую потребность, как еду или сон. Кло трахается, будто в последний раз — что, в общем-то, может быть не так уж и далеко от правды. Он входит в человека, как в любое другое место, в котором оказывается — так, будто это уже его. Но целуются они в первый раз. Целуется Кло сносно. Эрик тут же чувствует привкус собственной крови. </p><p>Ещё он чувствует, как чужая рука забирается под футболку — настоящая рука, это не может не радовать. Короткие ногти впиваются в шрамы. Эрик едва слышно шипит и просто позволяет этому произойти.</p><p>Каждый шрам на его теле — это одна жизнь, которую он отнял. А шрамов на его теле уже больше тысячи. Иногда, загоняя лезвие в свою плоть под идеально выверенным углом, Эрик думает, что, когда он кого-то убивает, крохотный кусочек души этого человека откалывается и остаётся у него под кожей. Больше тысячи крохотных кусочков. Кло обводит его шрамы языком, там, где потерявшая чувствительность кожа соединяется со здоровой, спускается от груди к животу и ниже. Кло вообще не похож на того, кто будет отсасывать хуи, но потом он расстёгивает Эрику джинсы и берёт его член в рот, и Эрик уже ни о чём особо не думает.</p><p>Эрик не стонет, только сбивчиво дышит и хватает Кло за волосы, когда понимает, что скоро кончит. И всё заканчивается так же, как в любой другой раз — они расходятся. </p><p>Кло смеётся, когда Эрик его убивает. Странно, Эрик думал, что он, наверное, будет злиться, как тогда с крабами, но Кло, кажется, в жизни не было так весело. Эрик стреляет в упор дважды: пули пробивают грудную клетку и лёгкое. Кло успевает только пару раз хрипло булькнуть кровью, а потом умирает, так что может про смех это ему показалось. </p><p>Прежде, чем поднять самолёт в воздух, Эрик достаёт нож и делает надрез на коже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>